Death of a Hero
by musicli
Summary: Toph's final moments.


Death of a Hero

by ~musicequalsli, Moments ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Drama

Lin walked up the long estate driveway. It'd been months now since she got the chance to come here, and she made a mental note to try and visit at least once a month, who knew how much longer she could.

She walked up to the front door and knocked hard, the sound was loud, but it was the vibrations sent through the door that were important .

She waited a few moments before knocking again. The door creaked open and revealed a small, pale, elderly woman who jumped out and pulled Lin into a weak bear hug "Linny!"

"Hi mom" Lin whispered against her mother's hair, though the words went unnoticed now that her mother was deaf. Her mother was truly blind to the world now.

"Lin! Why haven't you visited more often!? I miss you!" Toph punched her daughter weakly in the shoulder before grabbing her daughter's hand and bringing her inside the large house.

Lin knew she couldn't answer the question, her mother would never be able to hear it. It broke Lin's heart to see her mother so frail. Her mother looked so tired with age. Her mother could never see the world but now, it was as if her mother had such a small sense of the world. Lin couldn't even tell her mother how sorry she was for not visiting for so long. Lin knew her mother was not helpless but she had no real way of communicating anymore.

Lin punched her mother gently in the shoulder to return her affection, and to also say she was sorry. Lin had missed her mother terribly but being here was almost like she wasn't even with her mother now. She could see her mom, hear her, and even feel her but the mother she grew up with, the bravest and toughest badass, was gone.

It was a year ago when Lin had her mother move out of their apartment and into Toph's parent's estate in the Earth Kingdom. Lin didn't want her to go but now that Toph no longer could hear, the city was too busy, too dangerous for the old woman. Of course she was never alone, Katara and some old friends took turns visiting her mother but Lin wished she could more often.

Lin pulled her mother into a tight hug and started shaking while tears escaped. "I'm sorry Mom... I know you can't hear me but I love you so much. I'm sorry I haven't visited more often but seeing you like this... It scares me. I feel like my mom isn't even here anymore. It scares me to see how close to death you are. I know you will leave me one day and go to the spirit world but I never want you to leave. I want my mom who was the greatest badass back. I love you Mom. I'm so sorry." Lin sobbed into her mother's hair while holding her mother almost protectively.

"Linny?" Toph searched Lin's face with her hands "Lin, I'm ok. I know you worry but I'm ok. I know you are busy with the city right now too. You work so hard. I miss you, yes, but Lin, I am so proud of you. I could never have asked for a better daughter than you. Although I'm losing my senses, the spirits have given me the best gift in the world, knowing I have you as my daughter." Toph wrapped her arms around her daughter and rubbed her back "I love you Linny, never forget that."

Lin started crying harder and now held her mother tighter.

Katara walked in and frowned before smiling and walking over to Lin, placing a hand on her shoulder "Lin, may I speak with you for a second."

Lin nodded and then released her mother before staring into her mother's milky eyes and then walking into another room with Katara "Tell me Aunt Katara, how is she REALLY?"

Katara frowned again "Lin, I love you and your mother. You are my family too but I'm afraid your mother is now getting very sick with age. Her heartbeat has weakened so much. I'm honestly surprised she can still walk around and sense the ground. Her life must be terrible. She can't see or hear and now she's losing her earthbending and her tie to the world. It won't be long before all she can do is sit in bed, day after day, not even being able to communicate with anyone. Lin, I'm afraid your mom might only have weeks left. I know the moment she has to be on bed rest, she's going to lose reason to live and I can't blame her. Living like that would be terrible. She's gonna die within days after bed rest. I'm so sorry Lin but she only has weeks left, maybe a month if we're lucky." Katara pulled Lin into a hug.

Lin stood frozen, silent. Shock was the only thing that went through her. "Aunt Katara, would you mind if I make a call? I want to stay with her until she passes. I've neglected her for a while and I have to be here with her for the last few weeks of her life."

Katara pulled away and pushed a hair out of Lin's face "You have not neglected her. You had your duties but I will not make you leave if you want to stay with her, that would probably make her very happy." Katara smiled at Lin "Come this way, I'll show you to the phone."

"Thank you Aunt Katara."

-

Lin sat in a chair next to her mother's bedside. She held her mother's small hand tight. Katara's prediction was correct. It had been almost 3 weeks before Toph was forced on bed rest.

It was now the second day of Toph's bed rest but Lin knew it was her last day. She could feel her mother's pulse grow slower and slower as the day went on. Lin could only sit there and hold her mother's hand. Lin had already promised herself she would not leave for even a second, she would hold her mother's hand until the moment her mother died. She had to be there for her mother.

Katara walked in and sat down on the other side of Toph's bed and started using her waterbending to take away some Toph's pain "Lin, I do not want to tell you this, but you deserve to know, your mother only has maybe an hour left now. I'm sorry." Katara's faced softened as she looked down at her old friend. "She's always been so strong, she is fighting to stay here as long as she can. I think you being here has made a huge impact."

"Thank you Aunt Katara. I'm happy I've been able to make her last few weeks a little better. " Lin said as she gave her mom's hand a quick squeeze.

Korra walked in and hugged Katara before sitting next to Lin and holding her "I heard about your mom, I'm sorry. I would have been sooner but I didn't know until today when I came back to Republic City. I'm so sorry Lin. I wish I could have been here for you longer." Korra held Lin's other hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It's ok Korra. You needed to go with Asami to the Fire Nation. I've been able to spend some time with my mother while you were gone." Lin smiled small at Korra and then kissed her forehead.

Lin faced back to her mom and then sighed before speaking "Mom, I have something to tell you. I know you can't hear me physically but I know spiritually, you are crossing over and can hear me. I need to tell you something before you leave. Korra and I are dating. She's my girlfriend and I love her so much. She is a part of my family in Republic City. She moved in with me a few months ago and these past few months have been some of the best months for me in years. I wanted to tell you sooner but it was literally impossible and even if I got the message across, I didn't want to strain you while you were so weak. I know Korra is a lot younger than me, it seems wrong but I also know, you know me. I would never take advantage of her. I just want you to know because she has become a huge part of my life now."

Lin closed her eyes as tears welled up. She could feel her mother's pulse slowly coming to a stop. "Before you go, I'm sorry I took you for granted all those years and didn't visit as often as I should have. I thought my duty was to Republic City, but I forgot about my duties to my family and I was too careless with it. I wish I could go back in time and spent more time with you when you were well. I love you mom. You are the greatest mom I could have ever wished for. I'm going to miss you beyond belief..." Lin gripped her mother's hand tighter while tears fell faster.

"I love you all. I will always be with you." Toph whispered out before her heart stopped beating and her last breath of air escaped her lungs.

Lin dropped her mother's hand and closed her eyes. Korra held Lin in her arms and cried with Lin while Katara stood up and put a gentle kiss on her "sister's" forehead before pulling the blanket over Toph's face.

"Thank you for caring for my daughter, Korra." Toph's voice whispered in Korra's ear.

Korra smiled and held Lin tighter before crying harder. Katara soon joined them as the three women sat together, hugging each other as they shed their tears and mourned the death of the greatest earthbender who ever lived.


End file.
